1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display device using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed. Currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility for LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as a short life span, poor yield as well as low flexibility for AMOLEDs.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
The structure of exciting light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting device using a phosphor layer may be applicable to a flexible display using the semiconductor light emitting device. In this instance, a partition wall structure for preventing color mixture may be provided on the phosphor layer, but this may cause various problems during the fabrication due to the partition wall structure.